Disenchanted
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: [Oneshot] After Sparx dies in a freak accident, Nova goes into a depression. She doesn't know why, because she never knew she loved him. Then, everything changes when she gets a letter...from him. [Spova][inspired by Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance]


**Disenchanted**

**A SRMTHFG Fanfiction**

This is the first time I've attempted something like this. It's a Spova fic, but I'm not sure how good it is...

Inspired by the song _Disenchanted_ by My Chemical Romance.

After Sparx is killed in a freak accident, Nova goes into a depression. She's not sure why, because she never even realized she loved Sparx. Until now.

Then, one day, everything changes...

When Nova gets a letter...

From _him._

* * *

Nova sighed. She didn't feel like doing anything. She hadn't talked to the others in God knows how long, she was just too upset. She remembered it too well... 

_Sparx was flying around Shuggazoom, performing an air show for the citizens, who were below him, cheering. It was a mirror image of what had happened that one night (__Night of Fear__) in every way._

_Including the crash._

_Sparx had flown out a bit too far, and then, power was being sucked from his ship by some unknown force. It was later revealed to be a system malfunction, but that didn't change what happened after._

_Sparx had died upon impact. Even though the team had raced to help him, it was too late to save him._

_Everything had changed that day. The Hyperforce couldn't function without Sparx. Gibson always expected him to make up some lame pun. So did Otto. Sparx usually cheered everyone up, including Nova, but none of them wanted to admit it._

_They now couldn't._

_With one member of the Hyperforce gone, they all fell apart._

Nova hit herself on the head with one hand. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought. _You miss him, admit it Nova._

She did, but she was too upset to even think straight. She just closed her eyes. She clenched her hands, and then unclenched them. She kept doing this.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I loved him..." she whispered. "I never even got to tell him... I never will..."

* * *

"Nova?" 

Nova opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep. She sat up, and looked at Chiro. He had a weird look on his face; one of confusion, excitement and sorrow.

"Chiro?" Nova said.

Chiro held out a small envelope. It was sealed with a heart sticker. The envelope was the red color Nova had come to love.

"What's this?" Nova asked.

"It's...a letter...from..." Chiro spoke softly, but he couldn't finish.

"From who?"

Chiro sighed. "It's from...Sparx."

Nova stopped breathing. She could've sworn her heart stopped as well. Her eyes were wide, and she stared at Chiro.

"Is this...?"

"It's not a trick, Nova," Chiro finished. "I would never do that to you while you're like this. It's from him. For you."

He tossed the envelope on the foot of Nova's bed, then left the room quietly, leaving Nova alone with the letter from...him.

_How?_ Nova asked herself. _He's...how could he still be... alive?_

She looked at the letter. The small heart sticker on it suddenly meant the whole world to her. The red color was the same color as him.

She opened it, careful to not rip the sticker.

She read it slowly. So slowly.

_**My dearest Nova...**_

_I'm sorry._

_I never wanted to leave you like I did._

_I never wanted to leave you like this._

_You can't imagine the torment._

_I never even got to tell you..._

_I love you._

_For as long as I had known you, I never had the guts to tell you. I love you, Nova. Nothing will even change the way I feel about you._

_I hope you understand._

_Can you ever forgive me for leaving you?_

Nova couldn't breathe. It _was_ from him. His words, his love, poured out onto the paper. The writing was his, plain and clear. She couldn't contain herself. She kept reading, for there was more.

_I've been watching you since that day._

_I would say, 'I'm in a better place', but I'm not. It's torture without the team. Without you. I just wish I could come back, to see you one last time._

_So I am._

_Look for me._

_**SPRX-77**_

_**Sparx**_

Nova gasped for air. He...was alive? For some odd reason, the team had never found his body. Of course, the ship had burst into flames all over, so it was unlikely that he had survived—or even died—intact. But they were wrong.

He was alive.

Coming to see her.

Nova couldn't contain her excitement. She felt like running around, yelling to the others that they were wrong! Sparx is alive!

But she couldn't bring herself to it.

She thought. If this was a trick by the others, she was gonna kill them. But Chiro's words reassured her, told her better. It couldn't be a trick. It was Sparx's handwriting. His love for her.

She never even knew he loved her.

Now, she did.

* * *

Nova stood at the top of a hill. The sun was rising over the horizon, half of it visible. But to Nova, she could only see the bit of it that was rising over a large hill. She was gasping for air, her excitement about to kill her. She waited for hours, since she got that letter. He promised he'd come. 

Then, a figure appeared on top of the near hill.

Nova, again, stopped breathing. Then, the figure spoke.

"You waited for me, Nova. I told you I'd come back."

Nova was crying, both from joy and a bit of sorrow. She almost flew forward, throwing herself into his arms and still crying.

Sparx hugged her back.

"C'mon, Nova, please don't cry," he said softly. "Don't cry. You're supposed to be happy."

Nova couldn't talk, so she tried to stop crying, and she sniffed.

"I missed you," was all she could choke out.

"So did I," Sparx answered.

They both stood there, holding onto each other, the sun rising just behind them. Time stood still.

* * *

Tell me if that was good. Remember, I'm not good with these lovey-dovey moments, but I try my best. In the midst of two other fanfics, I tried my hand at a oneshot.

_**Spova forever!!**_


End file.
